As technology has advanced, computing devices have become increasingly present in people's lives. Given the widespread usage of such devices and the information they store, users oftentimes want to transfer data from one device to another device, whether it be another of their own devices or another user's device. Such transferring, however, oftentimes involves numerous steps to configure the devices to be able to communicate with one another wirelessly, and/or requires some wired connection or other exchange of a physical component (e.g., a memory card). These mechanisms for transferring data can be time consuming and cumbersome on the part of the user, reducing the user friendliness of the devices.